


Floweshop AU

by CeciliaShipsALot



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Endless fluff, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam is a Bro, Skinny!Steve, Slow Burn, Stucky - Freeform, clueless bucky, cluless steve, flower shop, flower shop au, nat is a bro, pre serum stucky, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaShipsALot/pseuds/CeciliaShipsALot
Summary: Bucky works at a flower shop, and one day a cute customer comes in. When Bucky tries to make a move, he realizes that maybe Steve is with someone. Steve comes to the shop every other day for flowers. Bucky assumes he has a girlfriend and becomes discouraged





	1. What’s his name?

It's a nice breezy afternoon, 1:23 to be exact. Bucky is back from his lunch break and doing a quality check around the store to make sure all the flowers are well. The soft indie music is playing in the background as he spritzes a few older bouquets. He loves his job at the flower shop, he’s been working here for about half a year out of college. Bucky lives around the corner and down the street from the shop, it’s a small studio apartment. What more can you expect from New York City? 

Suddenly, the soft bell rings, signaling someone has entered the shop. He strides back to the counter and is happily surprised to see his friend Natasha come in and lean on the counter.

“Hey Barnes,” she says easily, sipping from an iced tea from Starbucks. She has shoulder length straight red hair, and is feisty, which makes up for her height. “‘Getting any action in here? This is place always empty.” She looks expectantly up at Bucky.

“I swear I get customers!” He shakes his head in loving annoyance “They are just never here when you stop by,” He sighs “If you’re here just to talk, can you put yourself to work?”

“Actually,” She stops him “I found a guy at the gym, his name is Jake, he seems really nice and-”

Bucky groans loudly. “Nat, I’m not looking for a relationship.” He says exasperated

“Fine, but it’s not my fault if you’re lonely.’’ She rolls her eyes sarcastically.

Their conversation is cut off when a customer comes into the shop. A scrawny young man stumbles in, a satchel over his shoulder. He’s wiry and lean, it looks like you could break him with a handshake. His blonde hair is side swept and neatly groomed, unlike but Bucky’s slightly greasy, messy ponytail. He has bright blue eyes, and a resting slight smile. Wow, what’s his name? He’s beautiful that’s for sure. Bucky has to snap back out of it and go talk to him.

He greets him with a smile. “Hi. I’m Bucky, how may I help you?” The small man seems almost distracted and his head shoots up.

“Oh, hi-um.” He struggles for words and now he’s blushing. Of course he’s blushing. Bucky is screwed. “I’m here to get some flowers,” He pauses as if wracking his brain “white carnations, pansies, please,” He connects their eyes and smiles, nodding, as if agreeing with himself

Sweet and lovely, thoughtfulness and remembrance. Either this guy is guessing, or he looked up these flower meanings. Bucky snaps out of his thoughts and smiles sweetly “Sure thing, how many?”

“I don’t know,” He looks slightly surprised, he wasn’t thinking about that. “Whatever fifteen bucks can get me.” He smiles again

“Alright, they’ll be ready in a moment,” Bucky heads back to the gathering of flowers sorted by type. He doesn’t miss Natasha’s knowing smirk and slight chuckle as she gets tissue paper ready for Bucky. After wrapping the delicate plants, Bucky rings them up in the cash register. 

The blonde haired man is waiting at the counter, glancing around at the different flowers, eyes occasionally landing on Bucky. 

“Would you like to join our rewards club?” Bucky asks with as much cool as he can muster.

“Yes, that’d be great,” He nods his head.

“Alright, what is your name and email?”

“Steve Rogers, my email is rogers.design@gmail.com” Steve explains and hands over his money and grabs his carefully wrapped and packaged bouquet. 

Steve. His name is Steve. Bucky really hopes that Steve comes back. “Alright Steve, thank you for visiting Garden Utopia, I hope to see you again.” Bucky says cheerily and hands over Steve his change.

Steve walks out of the shop, almost a little more pep in his step. 

“Don’t say anything.” Bucky turns to look at Natasha who is smirking wildly.

“Oh come on Bucky, did you not see him looking at you?” Nat shakes he head at her friends cluelessness

“Well, what if he isn’t into guys?” Bucky contradicts her. 

“God, you are so useless.” Natasha grabs her things and gives him a friendly kiss on the cheek as she stalks out of the shop.

Shit. Bucky is screwed. He is nowhere near prepared for when Steve comes back.


	2. Hey Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky messes up

It’s been about four days, and Steve has been by three times in total now. Always the same time frame, consistent. One day, Steve comes in and Bucky has the bright idea to go ahead and make small talk with him. 

“So, what do you do?” Bucky casually asks while grabbing his daily collection of flowers.

Steve looks appreciative of the social interaction. “Oh, I’m a graphic designer slash marketing consultant. I do websites for people.” Steve smiles and almost asks the same question to Bucky before realizing….the flower shop. Duh.

“That’s cool, yeah I got my major in business, and then opened this place up,” He looks around fondly at his store.

“I wish I could be that brave,” Steve shakes his head and laughs.

“No, no,” Bucky insists. “I think graphic design is awesome!” Bucky’s eyes soften as he tries to comfort him. He pauses. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, and then all of the sudden, the words come tumbling out. “You seem brave to me. I mean, cute too.” Bucky smirks and looks at the flowers, then hands them to Steve.

Steve is flustered and stutters. “I- uh,” he struggles for words. “thanks.” He trails off and makes his way out of the shop.

Shit. Fuck. Shit. Crap.

Nat? U there?

Yo

I effed up

What? With what, how?

Steve. he came in today and we were talking, I called him cute and then he like, shut down and paid and left

You’re overthinking it

but what if im not?

It’ll be fine.

 

Buckys thinking that night. Why does he need flowers every other day anyways? Is? He has a partner. Of course. Knew it. Crap. He probably thinks I’m some weirdo now. 

 

Two days later

Steve walks into the shop. God he hopes it won’t be awkward. 

“The usual please.” Steve awkwardly smiles and looks at his shoes. He goes up to the counter and waits. He’s watching Bucky. Much taller than Steve, and pretty well built. Today he’s letting his hair hang loose around his face, he has a slight scraggly beard and pricing blue-gray eyes. His movements seem stiff while Steve shuffles in place. 

When he finally comes to the counter, it looks like he’s holding his breath. Like he’s trying to say something but doesn’t know how. 

Steve thanks him and strides out of the door. He gets onto his bike and puts the flowers in the basket.

A half mile later he pulls up to the familiar building and grabs the flowers as he gets off and locks his bike. His fixes his hair and rides up the elevator.

He knocks at the door and the nurse lets him in

“Hey mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments in the last chapter! I have been loving this story


	3. A Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a bet

Steve’s mother is suffering from late stages of lung cancer. Sarah Rogers is a beautiful, caring, strong woman. She always believed in her son, and loved him unconditionally. 

“Hey mom,” Steve silently walks in, to see her staring out the window. She turns and her eyes light up.

“Hi honey,” she smiles and pats the seat next to her. “How was your day?” 

Steve sits next to his mother and leans back. He sighs heavily and hands her the flowers. “Well, I talked to the guy at the flower shop today,” he shrugs. “Didn’t go so well.” He trails off.

Sarah examines her son’s face and replies. “This man, at the flower shop, you like him?”

Steve scoffs. “You’re just like Sam.” He shakes his head. “I’m not looking for anyone Ma,” he shifts to look her in the eye. “He said I was cute today.” 

“Well, isn’t that good?” Sarah exasperates. She pauses.

“I- after Peggy. I didn’t deserve her, she needed a better man than me.” Steve averts his eyes to the ground. 

“Steve you cannot hold on to the past forever. No people are the same. Peggy is her own woman, and the flower shop man is his own man.” She rests a hand on his shoulder.

“I loved her,” Steve puts his head in his hands. “I wasn’t right for her. I’m scared mom. What if I mess this one up too?”

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Sarah says sternly. “I won’t have you being this hard on yourself. What if this flower shop man is the one for you. Don’t pass up a chance when it is sitting right in front of you.” 

Steve wipes his eyes. “Thanks.” His voice cracks.

“I love you Stevie.”

“Love you too mom.”

“What’s his name?”

“Bucky.”

“That’s an odd name.”

Steve chuckles and lets his mom kiss his forehead.

The Next Day

“Sooo?” Dam takes a drink from his coffee. “Got any special somebody?”

Steve shakes his head in disbelief. “Is this all you and my mom think about?” 

“What? Your mom too? I mean, great minds think alike.” Sam throws his hands up to make a point

“Oh my god.” Steve scoffs. “Jesus, you know what? I’ll tell you. His name is Bucky. He works at the flower shop on 5th street.”

“Wait, I didn’t know there was actually someone.” Sam raises his eyebrows. “Damn Rogers, what’s he like? Been on a date yet?”

“No, I.” Steve pauses. “I messed it up man.” Steve runs. Anand over his face and scratches his head. “He called me cute. I freaked out. What else do you expect from me?”

Sam pauses and takes in his friends words. “What? Come on man.” He sighs “he obviously likes you. Go for it. And don’t even get me started on your bullshit. This is different from Peggy.” Sam gives a concerned smile and pats his shoulder reassuringly.

“Thanks.” Steve is lost for words. How do you respond to that?

“Tell you what. I’ll go with ya tomorrow, I’ll be your wingman.” 

“Sam,” Steve cuts him off. “That’s a bad idea.”

“No it isn’t.” His slaps a hand on the table. “Tell you what,” he leans in. “If I can’t get you a date in the time you’re there, I owe you twenty.”

Steve considers. “Fine.” He says through gritted teeth.

After all, what’s he got to loose?


	4. A Plan Well Executed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for momentarily abandoning this! A tree fell on our house so its been a little bit hectic, I do plant to contine with this thought :)

You see, Bucky’s doing fine until the next time Steve comes in. He’s got a muscular, tall male friend with him. Very tall. Very muscular. Very handsome. 

Bucky thinks it’s over. Fuck it’s over. It hasn’t even started and now it’s over. 

“Oh, Steve,” his voice cracks “nice to see you again.”

Steve smiles nervously, his friend has a knowing smile, it’s suspicious.

His friend come over and leans on the counter, he then reaches his hand out for a handshake.

Bucky takes his hand and gives a firm handshake. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sam.”

“Bucky.”

Steve is wandering around the shop, looking a the flowers and giving side glances towards the counter.

“How long has Steve been coming in here?” Sam laughs

Bucky runs his hand through his hair. “Almost a month, why do you ask, your place getting too many flowers?” He cringes at his question, too straightforward.

“Me?” He’s exasperated. “Nah, he’s got his eyes set on someone else, I’m not into guys anyways.” He responds so casually.

Steve freezes behind Sam, hand stuck on a stem.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky’s cocky. He’s got clue of what’s going on. Steve is blushing furiously, and Sam smoothly walks away. Is it me? God, what if it’s not and I’m just over analyzing and being stupid? Shit.

Bucky gets tissue paper ready, Steve is waiting patiently at the counter, still staring at his shoes. 

Bucky’s no idiot. Sam is setting this up. Steve is blushing. Does Steve like him? He feels like a middle school boy again. 

“Is that all?” Bucky looks at Steve expectantly.

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

Steve darts his eyes up. He gets a jolt of confidence. “No, would you like to go get coffee with me sometime?”

Bucky is shocked. He wasn’t expecting that. He likes confident Steve. Bucky’s a smooth fucker, but this throws him off his feet.

“Yes,” Bucky laughs.

Steve wasn’t expecting a positive response, so he’s blushing and rambling. 

“Yes? Okay, great. Uh, how about you come over, I can make dinner? Is that too soon?” 

“Yes! I mean, no? It’s fine, I’ll give you my phone number, text me your address?” 

They exchange details, blushing the whole time, Sam  
had silently slipped out minutes ago.

“See you tomorrow, 6:00?”

“Yeah.” Steve walks out, or practically slipping. 

Natasha’s not going to fucking believe this


	5. DaTe NiGhT

It’s 5:30 and time isn’t moving quickly enough. Buckys standing at the mirror in his bathroom, contemplating his hair.  _ Ponytail? Nah. Bun? No...half bun? Ugh no, just hair down. _ He puts a ponytail holder on his wrist just in case. He checks himself over and picks a piece of lint off of his shoulder. He opens his phone to see if Nat has texted back.

 

‘So????what should i wear.’

 

No response.

 

He doesn’t have the patience or time for this, he throws on an old henley and a pair of jeans. He slips on some vans and takes a big grounding breath.  _ This is going to be fine. This is going to be great.  _ One more deep breath. It’s hard to push down the excitement in his stomach, he grabs his keys, and then he’s out the door.

 

\---

 

Bucky pulls out his phone to double check which apartment was his. Number 304. He knocks on the door and hears soft footsteps.

 

The door opens and there stands Steve. Looking very sharp. He’s got a nice button up and khakis, his hair's a little tousled from cooking and he’s wiping his hands on a napkin. He looks shocked to see Bucky standing in front of him, he  _ is _ here on time.

 

“Uh, hi,” Steve smiles and opens the door wider, a silent invitation for him to come in. “Thanks for coming, sorry i’m a bit overdressed, dinner is almost ready.” He rushes off when the oven beep. 

 

Bucky slowly follows him but stays out of his way. “No need to apologize, if anything  _ I _ feel  _ underdressed _ .” Bucky leans against the breakfast bar and runs a hand through his hair. His apartment is nice, just a little bigger than Bucky’s, with higher ceilings and of course, more rooms.

 

Steve laughs and continues his work. It’s methodical, the chop of vegetables, the sprinkling of rosemary and basil.He checks the time and pulls a pan out of the oven with asparagus and chicken. It looks. Delicious. Bucky isn’t used to having nice home cooked meals.

 

“Do you need any help with that?” Bucky asks and straightens up.

 

“Yeah, that’d be great actually, thank you.” He ducks his head and grabs two large plates from a cabinet above. Bucky takes them from him and holds them as Steve shovels food onto them. He walks over to the dining table and sets them down. Steve hurriedly grabs two pairs of silverware and two glasses. “Water?” he asks.

 

“Yes please.”

 

Steve joins Bucky at the table and looks like he’s caught his breath for a second.

 

“So.” Bucky starts up conversation.

 

“So,” Steve laughs and takes a nervous sip from his water. “I hope my place wasn’t too difficult to find, all the backroads.”

 

“Hah, nothing google maps couldn’t handle.” Bucky maintains eye contact and gives him a wink. Steve laughs and blushes.

 

“So, I do hope you like chicken breasts and asparagus, one of my best dishes if I do say so myself.” Steve and Bucky grab their silverware and dig in.

 

Bucky has always been a big fan of good food, especially when someone close- or soon to be close- makes it. He takes his fork of chicken to his mouth and bites down. Juicy, well flavored, well cooked, and made with love, he could tell that. He gives a slight groan.  _ Wow, this kid knows how to cook. _ He swallows.

 

“Damn,” he cuts off another piece.

 

“Do you like it?” Steve asks nervously.

 

“Do I like it? This is the best chicken I’ve ever had!” He smiles warmly and takes another bite.

 

“Oh good, just wanted to double check.” Steve sounded relieved.

 

They continued their meal with small talk and turned out getting to know each other pretty well. They both like The Avett Brothers, they have the same favorite colors; red, white, and blue. Patriotic, they both agreed.

 

Dishes were put into the washer and they made their way over to the couch.

 

“So, the flowers.” Bucky starts. “Who are they for?”

 

Steve takes a steady breath, he’d kind of expected this to come up. “They’re for my mom, she’s,” he hesitates and looks at his lap. “She’s sick.” He moves his gaze back to Bucky and gives a hopeful smile. 

 

“I understand. You don’t have to say anymore if you don’t want to, but if you do, just let me know.” Bucky lowers his voice and looks him the eyes

 

“Thanks.” His voice cracks a bit.

 

“Movie?” Bucky asks, changing to topic.

 

“Yeah, but I’m a big disney fan so you’ll have to suffer through it.”

 

“Same here.” Bucky laughs as he agrees.

 

They settle on watching The Little Mermaid and make popcorn, it's awkward at first, them sitting on almost the complete opposite ends of the couch.

 

Bucky, being Bukcy, decides to use the old ‘fake yawn, put your arm around their shoulder’. He’s worried he’s done something wrong at first considering the way Steve tenses up. He’s about to pull his arm away when Steve quietly whispers.

 

“It’s fine.” Followed by the faintest “I like it.”

 

It’s obvious they get more comfortable around each other as the night goes on, Steve is practically leaning his head on Bucky’s shoulder. The movie ends and he looks down to see Steve’s eyes drooping.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna head home, thanks again for inviting me.”

 

“Of course.” Steve responds tiredly.

 

They say their goodbyes and as soon as Bucky hears the door close behind him he slaps a hand over his mouth and tries not to squeal.

 

God he is so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I plan on uploading a chapter once a weak at a minimum. I am aware that this chapter is short, and has errors. I wrote in like forty five minutes soo...


End file.
